Esa es la Granger que amo
by eliizaabeethf
Summary: Cuando ambos descubrieron su amor.


bueno despues de un tiempo sin subir fics regreso con este draco-hermione.. la verdad no se por que me encanta esta pareja x) pro cuando me inspiro y escribo pongo como personajes centrales a estos dos enemigos jeje pro apoco no se ven hermosoos juntos ? bueno pues, esta historia solo tiene dos capitulos.. en este (el primero) es todo lo que piensa Draco y pues ovbiamentee el segundo capitulo sera todo lo que piensa Hermione. bueno les dejo leer, byee:

Ahí estaba, sola, con su cabello castaño y ondulado, que con el tiempo se hizo más manejable. Con sus ojos fijos en el lago. Se veía hermosa. Con sus piernas que tanto deseaba tocar, estaban rodeadas por sus pequeñas, delicadas y bien cuidadas manos, sujetándolas fuertemente. Como le gustaría saber legeremencia, para saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de ella, saber que tiene, por que esta tan seria, por que no esta en la biblioteca comiéndose un libro, tal vez por que ya se los comió todos, pero el sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de aquella castaña.

Y entonces llegó, el gran jugador de quidditch y novio de su amada en secreto. Vio como el llegaba y una sonrisa en su cara se forma, contagiándola a ella, lo único bueno de eso era poder esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba y pensaba cada segundo. Sintió como toda la rabia, celos, enojo, desesperación, y miles de emociones mas llegaban a el con tan solo mirarlos abrazados, como el le tomaba la mano y ella la aceptaba gustosa, como el la besaba en la cabeza, le dice cosas al oído con las que ella sonríe, pero el colmo fue cuando la besó.

Cuando sus bocas estuvieron juntas, el sintió como las mariposas que vivían en su estómago murieron cuando los vio besándose. El sintió las ganas de ir hacia ahí y darle una buena golpiza a aquel sujeto, que estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, pero ese era el problema. Ella no estaba con él. Era su chica, pero ella lo odiaba, no podía verlo ni en pintura, eso era algo que lo hacía morir lentamente dentro de él. Y todo había sido por su culpa y de nadie más. ¿Cómo no lo iba a odiar? Años. Años humillándola frente a todos, poniéndole sobrenombres a ella y a sus amigos (aunque sus amigos no eran los que importaban, si no ella, obviamente) insultándola, viéndola menos cuando ella era mucho mas grande que él, aunque claro eso nadie lo podía saber.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto¿Desde cuando él, el gran príncipe de Slytherin se enamora de una sangre sucia como lo es ella? Por que por más que lo hubo negado, y casi pegarle a Blaise por haber insinuado estar enamorado de ella, no lo pudo dejar ir. Simplemente llegó. Simplemente se enamoró. Pero ¿Por qué ella? De tantas mujeres en el mundo, de tantas mujeres en el mundo que quisiera estar con él, (bueno tal vez Hogwarts puede considerarse el mundo) su estúpido corazón tenía que elegirla a ella. Y ahí lo estaba pagando. Su castigo sería ver como otro la besa, como otro disfruta de esos labios que deberían ser de él, y sobre todo ver como ella disfruta estar al lado de alguien mas menos con él.

Ya no lo podía soportar, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, como los celos le llenaban el cuerpo cuando el idiota de Krum la besaba, como soñaba con ella todas la noches, como la veía leerse un libro con tanta ilusión de saber mas y mas, como le encantaban sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño, las pequeñas pecas que solo se pueden ver estando cerca de ella, (una de las razones por que pelearse con ella) su sonrisa, su aroma tan fresco y lleno de vida, su inteligencia, su deseo de aprender, su coraje, su decisión a lograr lo que desea. Toda ella era perfecta. Perfecta para él. El lo sabía. Sabía que ella era especial, diferente a todas las chicas con las que había salido, tal vez todas esas características son lo que hicieron que se enamorara de Hermione Granger.

Solo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo. Era su último año escolar y se lamentaría el resto de su vida si no le dice la verdad a la castaña.

Talvez fue desde antes que empezó a sentir algo diferente por ella. Tenía que reconocer que siempre le resulto una chica inteligente y entrando a la adolescencia se hizo muy hermosa, pero las estúpidas normas de su padre de "odiar y humillar a los muggles" lo estaba volviendo loco cuando empezó a enamorarse. En esos momentos odio mas a su padre, obligándolo a decir cosas que no quería decir sobre ella. Cada noche se lamentaba por haberle dicho algo malo por el día, sufriendo el mismo por el sufrimiento que ella pasaba.

Desde que le pegó aquella cachetada en tercer grado. Eso si que fue espectacular. Esa delicada y suave mano se volvió dura y poderosa y pareció que acomodo todo su cerebro a la normalidad. Ese coraje para pegarle al "Príncipe de Slytherin". Por que hay que tener agallas para tan siquiera hablarle a él. El imponía, con tan solo una mirada, miedo, cobardía, respeto, y todo lo que hiciera temblar a uno. Con tan solo ver esos ojos grises. Ojos grises no muy comunes el mundo mágico, mucho menos en el muggle. Pero sin embargo, a ella no le importo. El estaba siendo una mala persona y a ella no le importo que todo Slytherin estuviera con el, ni que su padre le hiciera algo, ella solo se enfrento a él.

Vio como Victor Krum se iba y dejaba a una Hermione sola. Era su oportunidad. Todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, solo unos pocos alumnos se habían quedado en la escuela, así que nadie iría de chismoso a saber por que no estaba gritándole a Hermione.

Ella se quedó como el principio. Sentada frente al lago, solo que ahora con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada en un gran árbol. Con un brillo en los ojos que no había visto nunca en aquella chica. Un brillo de confusión, de no saber que hacer, y la necesidad de estar con ella se hizo más grande.

Camino lentamente hacia ella, en silencio para no asustarla. Pero no sirvió de nada, en cuanto ella sintió la presencia de alguien mas, se paró y sacó rápidamente la varita apuntándolo directa y firmemente en la frente. El no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que ella era fuerte y sabía defenderse sola. Otro punto a su favor.

El la miró. Contemplando sus ojos mirándolo con confusión y a la vez decisión de atacar, sus labios que permanecían cerrados, su cabello que volaba ligeramente debido al aire que le daba un toque encantador, su cuerpo que tanto deseaba abrazar y acariciar, toda ella.

Fue extraño. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Sin nada de gritos, bofetadas, ataques, nada. Solo viéndose a los ojos. Adorando los ojos del enemigo. Entonces Hermione bajó la varita y se volvió a sentar en el césped, como si el nunca hubiera llegado y todo siguiera igual.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? El llegaba sin decirle sobrenombres, sin gritarle, sin humillarla y ella solamente ¿se volvía a sentar? Si que era un chica diferente y especial, sinónimo de encantadora para él.

Permaneció parado un par de minutos solo observándola. Tantas cosas que quería decirle y ninguna palabra salía de su boca. En fin, opto por sentarse junto a ella, observando el lago. Ella volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada, claramente sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-preguntó incrédula

-Veo el lago-dijo sin voltear a verla

Se quedo callada por un rato. Adoraba verla procesar información por ese cerebro que todo sabia, pero fue aún más adorable cuando ella no sabía que decir, perpleja por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-logró decir, ignorando la primera pregunta.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. No sabía que contestarle, no tenía ni la menor idea que decirle.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser una maldita sangre sucia?-dijo mas para si mismo pero ella alcanzó a oírlo perfectamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que había hecho por pensar en voz alta.

-¿A eso vienes¿A decirme algo que llevas diciéndome desde el primer maldito día que te conocí¡Maldito seas, Malfoy¡Años llevas diciéndome lo mismo¡Ya me tienes harta! Creo que me ha quedado más que claro lo que piensas de mí.-dijo y se levantó. Entonces el también se levantó y la agarró del brazo haciéndola quedar frente a él.-¡Suéltame¡Me estas lastimando!-

-¡Maldita sea Granger¿Qué no ves que…?-se interrumpió a sí mismo en cuanto vio ese brillo en los ojos de Hermione. Lágrimas. Nunca las había visto en ella y sintió como todo se estremecía dentro de él. No, no podía estar llorando. No por favor, no frente a él. Sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella no llorara. Haría lo que fuera para solo ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y no esas lágrimas que producían tristeza en ella.-¿Estas llorando?-preguntó algo temeroso.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y fue cuando sintió que todo moría en él.

-Claro que no-dijo Hermione limpiando rápidamente el agua en su cara y volteándose dándole la espalda a Draco.

-No llores. Por favor- oyó la voz de él demasiado cerca de su oreja que no pareció un susurro.

Ella se volteó y vio sus ojos. Seguían brillando por el agua pero nada caía de ellos. Gracias a sus gestos Malfoy, reprimió una sonrisa al verla confundida. De verdad no sabía que estaba pasando, ni él lo sabía.

Ahí estaban los dos. Observándose. Contemplando sus ojos que con el agua se veían mas grandes y con el sol mas brillantes que nunca. Era un café claro, que con la luz solar tuviera toques verdes. Eran hermosos. Quería que esos ojos fueran solo para él. Que su mirada fuera solo para él y nadie más. Tenía que decírselo, y tenía que decírselo ya.

-No contestaste mi pregunta-dijo y rió ante la mirada incrédula del rubio-¿Qué quieres?-repitió

-¿Qué quiero? Yo quiero…-dijo pensando bien su respuesta- sangre-Hermione le miró sin entender y dando un paso hacía atrás pensando que Draco se había vuelto loco pero el dio un paso hacía adelante y ella no pudo caminar mas pues un gran árbol estaba de obstáculo.-sucia-terminó el chico susurrando.

-Pues si me quieres matar-dijo Hermione molesta, se aparto de Draco y extendió sus brazos-Aquí estoy… ¿Qué esperas? Mátame y saca toda mi sangre sucia y haz con ella lo que quieras. No me importa Malfoy, ya no me importa nada-terminó mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué es lo que ya no te importa nada¿Ehh Granger¡Contéstame maldita sea!-le decía al ver que ella no respondía nada

-¡Que ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi¡No me importa cuanto sufra más por ti Malfoy! Siempre me han afectado tus palabras ¿sabías eso?- dijo la chica haciendo ademanes con las manos y poniéndose de puntitas pues el era mas alto que ella-¿Por qué maldita sea¿Por qué?-dijo enterrando su cara en sus manos y empezó a sollozar un poco.

-¿Por qué que Hermione?-preguntó el rubio mas calmado que antes.

-Antes –dijo levantando la cabeza pero sin mirarlo a los ojos y abrazándose a si misma-tus palabras se me resbalaban como si nada, no eran de mucha importancia para mi. Pero de repente todo cambio. Cada vez que me mirabas con superioridad me estremecía por dentro y quería salir corriendo, gritar, llorar, golpear y demás, cuando me decías que era una "patética sangre sucia" pasaba toda la semana pensando en tus palabras y llorando por las noches tratando entender por que de repente todo eso, todas esa palabras con las que viví por 6 años me estaban matando lentamente ahora…-

-Yo…-

-Incluso busque hechizos o pociones que hicieran a las personas sentir cosas raras hacia otras-continuó ignorando la interrupción por parte del chico y riendo levemente -y no encontré nada. En Navidad, le conté a mi mamá y me dijo algo que nunca imagine. No lo puedo creer, y la verdad no lo quiero creer. Eres una serpiente y yo un león-dijo esta vez viéndolo a los ojos-va en contra de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué te dijo tu madre?-

-La verdad no creo que tampoco lo entiendas Malfoy.- dijo volviendo a apartar la vista de el y dando un ligero suspiro.

-¿Por qué no?-

-No creo que conozcas otro sentimiento aparte del odio y sus relativos-

-Crees que no se amar-dijo comprendiendo a donde quería llegar la chica.

-Claro que sabes amar. Todos sabemos amar Malfoy, incluso las serpientes-dijo viendo sus ojos de manera comprensiva-solo que yo…tu…no…-dijo confusa y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Vio que el rubio no decía nada e intentó hablar de nuevo de una manera mas clara.-Solo que yo…tu…tu no sabes amar una sangre sucia-dijo agachando su cabeza.

-¿No se amar una sangre sucia?-dijo -Si no se amar una sangre sucia dime gran sabelotodo ¿Qué diablos es lo que siento cuando te veo¿Por qué cuando te veo tengo ganar de ir a contigo y abrasarte y nunca soltarte¿Por qué quiero golpear al imbécil de Krum cada vez que te ve, que te agarra la mano¿Por qué quiero morir cuando te besa¿Por qué me siento el ser más miserable del universo cuando no soy yo quien besa tus labios¿Por qué me encanta tu inteligencia, tu testarudez, tu decisión, tu coraje, la manera en que te muerdes el labio inferior cuando no estas segura de algo, la manera en que levantas la cabeza demostrándome que eres mucho mejor que yo y todos los Malfoy juntos, como te sonrojas, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu risa, tus pecas que solo logro ver cuando me peleo contigo tan cerca de ti, tus otras cosas que no quiero decir por miedo a que te ofendas y me des otra bofetada¿Por qué¿Por qué odio cuando quieres estar con todos menos conmigo, cuando me diriges miradas llenas de odio, rencor y desprecio? No tienes ni la menor idea de cuantas veces me e lamentado por haberte dicho tantas cosas que no mereces para nada y haría lo que fuera por devolver el tiempo y que nada de eso ocurriera. ¿A caso sabes por que me encanta pelear contigo¿Crees que por diversión¡Claro que no!-dijo sin dejar que la chica respondiera nada-lo hago por que es la única manera en la que puedo estar cerca de ti, y aunque a ti te disguste tanto pelear a mi me encanta Hermione, por que tu me encantas-paro para agarrar un poco de aire.

-Yo…-empezó Hermione perpleja y procesando todas las palabras que el rubio le dijo, examinando sus ojos buscando algún rastro de que estuviera mintiendo y le estuviera jugando una cruel broma

-Ahora dime ¿crees que no se amar a una sangre sucia?-dijo esperando de verdad una respuesta y poniéndose mas cerca de ella.

-Yo…-tragó saliva-tu… tu no estas mintiendo-dijo temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y precisamente en ese momento se despertara.

-Preferiría enfrentarme a mi padre antes de mentirte Hermione-le dijo tan serio que si no fuera por que le estaba confesando su amor se hubiera quedado helada.

-Mi madre me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti-dijo-y no le quise aceptar, pero cuando regrese a la escuela las palabras de mi madre se volvieron claras pero nadie lo podía saber…-

-Soy una serpiente y tu un león, va en contra de la naturaleza-dijo el repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho minutos atrás

-Si-

-¿Pues sabes que? A mí no me importa. ¿Qué no lo ves Hermione? Te amo…-dijo mientras sostenía a la chica por los hombros y sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad que no había experimentado hacía mucho-Te amo y me gusta como se oye-dijo sonriendo ampliamente que contagió a la castaña-y ahora que lo sé… no, ahora que lo aceptado no pienso retractarme. No más Hermione. Nunca más-dijo esperando que contestaba la chica.

-Yo…yo…yo también te amo-dijo sonrojada pero sonriendo.

El mundo de Draco Malfoy se volvió de colores vivos que parecía que el sol, las nubes, el arco iris, los pájaros, el agua, las flores, las plantas y la vida brillaban. No lo podía creer. Realmente era algo imposible.

Recordó sus palabras. _"Haría lo que fuera por devolver el tiempo" _después de todo si se pudiera regresar en el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada, por que nunca hubiera conocido a la Hermione de la que se enamoro. Tal vez seria su amiga, como lo era de la cara cortada o de la comadreja, pero nunca la hubiera podido amar como la amaba en esos momentos. Tal vez si su padre no le hubiera enseñado a odiar a los muggles, nunca hubiera visto en ella la fuerza para luchar, y esa era la principal característica por la cual amaba a la sangre sucia. Toda su vida llena de insultos dirigidos a ella, ella los sabía enfrentar con una fuerza increíble, la fuerza del amor. Amor era lo que sentía ahora, y no dejaría de sentir mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

La abrasó. La abrasó fuerte, como si fuera a irse y nunca mas volver. Ella le respondió el abraso jugando un poco con su cabello, que al chico le pareció estar en el cielo y estaba experimentando una nueva conformidad que no había sentido nunca con otra chica que jugaba con su rubio, casi plateado, cabello.

Empezó a sentir mucha gente a su alrededor e imagino que ya estaban regresando de Hogsmeade y al verlos abrasados en vez de pelados pensarían que estaban en otra dimensión desconocida. Pero no lo era, y a el no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran, amaba a aquella castaña y ella lo amaba a él, nada y nadie los iba a separar ahora que el encontró en ella el significado de la felicidad, la ilusión, el amor y la vida.

-Harry y Ron me matarán-dijo ella en susurro pero el logro captar una sonrisa en su voz.

-Que suerte-dijo el con una sonrisa-a mí me matarán, me aniquilaran, me colgaran, me resusitarán y me volverán a matar-

Sintió una suave, ligera y sincera risa por parte de la chica que le llegó a los oídos como la melodía de un arpa, instrumento que admiraba en secreto por su sonido tan relajante. Desde ese momento supo que nunca se cansaría de ver y oír sonreír a la chica.

-Nunca Malfoy. No pienso perderte después de aceptar esto. Primero tendrán que enfrentarse a Hermione Granger para después decidir que te harán-dijo rompiendo el abraso para ver sus ojos grises muy seria.

-**Esa es la Granger que amo**-dijo con una sonrisa amplia, clara, limpia, y sincera. No había sonreído así desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Siempre sonreía de lado, para dar un toque de broma o burla. Sonreía para darle el placer a su padre de aceptar lo que el Señor Oscuro quería, o lo que el quería. Tal vez de más chico sonreía cuando su madre lo abrasaba, pero eso dejo de pasar hacia ya mucho tiempo. Pero ¿sonreír por una chica? Si que era extraño todo eso, pero estaba seguro que la amaba.

Estaba seguro que él, Draco Malfoy, amaba a Hermione Granger.

Bueno, que tal? no a estado tan mal vdd? bueno a mi me gustoo aunqee si creo qe le faltaan o le sobran cosaas, pero aun asi la historia esta bella nn jeje claro, es miaa x)

bueno nos veremos... leeremos x) en el prox capitulo! chaoo:

pd, porfavor dejenmee su opinion :) en el botoncito de Submit Review ;) jaja ahora si, byee:


End file.
